


真假错乱

by aurorasmercy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasmercy/pseuds/aurorasmercy
Summary: 加班至深夜的泽菲兰选择了经过云雾街的近路，却被一群深夜游荡的男人当成了另一个与他模样相似的男妓。





	真假错乱

认真算起来，泽菲兰已经超过二十个小时没有休息了。  
并非是教皇压榨他的工作时间，在星芒节这个特殊的日子里，不仅仅是他，苍穹骑士团的每一个人都在超负荷工作。如今他终于可以离开教皇厅好好休息，在深夜十二点之后。

他站在漆黑不见五指的巷子前，犹豫着是否要走进去。这条巷子是离他住所最近的一条路，但是它经过云雾街——如果是白天，泽菲兰自然敢径直走过去，但是在深夜，这个鱼龙混杂的地方到底埋伏着多少憎恨教皇厅的平民，泽菲兰也不知道。  
更何况他现在手臂已经抬不起背上的大剑，他太累了，累到平日思维缜密的大脑现在几乎要罢工，于是他做出了足以让他后悔终生的决定——他抬腿走进了狭窄漆黑的巷子里，将自己融入黑暗中。

 

云雾街此时正在沉睡，狭小的巷子里满目漆黑，只有他的鞋子踩在地面上时的嗒嗒声响，在空荡的巷子里回响。太安静了，泽菲兰不自觉加快了脚步，洁白的下摆被他的步子带的飘起，在空中划出一道圆润弧线。

“呃……”谁也不曾想到，在这个时候巷子里还会有人，一言不发地靠在墙上，在泽菲兰走过的时候突然站起身挡住路，把他撞得踉跄，连连倒退两步。  
“抱歉。”泽菲兰并不想在这个地方这个时间惹是生非，低头道歉之后便想绕开面前的人墙走过去，却不曾想他刚往一旁迈出一步，与这条路相交的更狭小的巷子里伸出一只手，一把箍住他的腰，硬生生把他拖进了深巷中。他下意识地伸手抓住腰上的手试图掰开它，可另一双手伸了过来，抓住他的双臂将他的手臂反剪在背后，然后挡住他的男人走了过来，狠狠一拳打在了他的脸上。

 

再次有意识时，他似乎躺在别人怀里，胸口双腿上都有一双惹人生厌的手在到处乱摸，窸窸窣窣地试图解开他身上的盔甲。  
他听见恶心下流的声音在他耳边响起：“莱姆，你这婊子是在哪里搞到的这身衣服，也太他妈像了吧…”  
把他抱在怀里的男人将他调整了个姿势，伸手按在他臀上，那双恶心的手捏住他的屁股，在掌心狠狠地揉了两下：“可惜了，穿的这么整齐也挡不住你这个淫荡的屁股……可以嘛，手感比之前好了许多，是被谁扇肿了么？”  
男人的话惹得另外两个人也笑了起来，在他身上摸索的手加快了速度，费劲地把白色的盔甲从他身上拆下来：“模仿的可真他妈像……难怪你生意这么好，艹。”  
脸上被打过的地方还隐隐发痛，大脑也昏昏沉沉，别说反抗，泽菲兰现在连动动手指都无比的困难。围着他的男人们还没注意到泽菲兰已经醒了，嘴里淫言秽语不断，一边解开他的里衣一边上下其手。  
“等等，伙计们，瞧瞧这个是什么？”在他胸口摸索的男人在他胸口发现了什么，轻轻一拽就把项链从泽菲兰脖子上扯了下来，腿上腰上的手也收了回去，似乎它们的主人正在端详着刚从他胸口扯出来的项链。  
“这个好像是教皇厅的标志？”另一个声音犹豫地说出了自己的想法，他好像把项链接了过来，对着灯光看了好久，声音肯定了起来，“我在那群老爷们的衣服上见过这个符号，是教皇厅里才有的！”

空气忽然陷入死一般的寂静，过了好久，才有人犹豫着开口：“那他……”

“艹，别真是那个人吧。”  
在泽菲兰看不到的地方，三双带着惊恐与慌乱的眼睛死死地盯着他，生怕他此时醒来。

过了许久，领头的男人狠狠吞下一口口水，伸手抓住了昏迷不醒的精灵，将他双臂反剪，用腰带牢牢捆在背后，然后，在剩下二人的注视下，他摸出来一块手帕，紧紧地捂住了那双阖着的眼睛。  
“抓都抓了，反正都是个死，不如临死前痛快一把。”

 

 

他的下巴被人捏住，拇指与中指用力，强硬地撬开了他的嘴唇。然后冰凉又灼人的劣酒被灌进他的嘴里，因仰头的姿势他下意识地做出了吞咽的动作，将一股又一股酒精吞咽下去，烧得他嗓子刺痛，如同着火。  
这下泽菲兰彻底清醒了，来不及挣开眼睛上蒙着的东西，他便开始撕心裂肺地咳嗽——将自己一生都奉献给了战女神的神职人员严谨地遵循着教条从不饮酒，如今这番烈酒让他昏昏沉沉，泽菲兰张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，却终究不敌身体的本能，一头栽在了男人怀里。

被酒液浸湿的双唇在昏暗的灯光下显得格外红润，为首的男人忍不住伸手摸了一下，在看到精灵不防抗后又得寸进尺地把手指伸进了牙关里，捏住藏在后头的舌尖把玩，很快的，迷迷糊糊的精灵察觉到了什么，在他试图合上牙关咬住男人的手指之前，警惕的男人已经抽走了自己的手指，可还是在手指上留下了不轻不重的牙印。  
“嘶——这牙可真利啊。”男人看了眼手上的牙印，把沾满精灵涎水的手指塞到嘴里品咂，才恋恋不舍得抽出来，“到底是大人物，嘴里都他妈是甜的。”  
剩下的两个男人跃跃欲试地看着半睡半醒的泽菲兰，目光在他微张的嘴唇上流连，可他们更记着男人手上的那道牙印，老天爷，他们可不想因为偷尝一口被咬下一口肉。  
不过总是有聪明人的。另一个男人见状，从衣摆下撕下一条细长布条，打上两个结，两个不大不小的死结正好卡住精灵微启的牙关，然后在泽菲兰后脑勺上系起来。这样，精灵的牙齿正好被卡着合不拢，方便了他们的动作。  
可惜这布带只能让精灵的牙关开启手指粗的缝隙，男人失望地盯了一眼自己微昂的下身，左手狠狠揉了一把已经苏醒的性器，右手与另一人一道伸进了泽菲兰牙关里，将藏得隐秘的红舌扯出来，拇指与食指捏住湿软舌尖，不停地把玩着这位大人物的嘴巴，直到精灵的嘴角流下盛不住的津液。

 

在看到精灵不做任何反抗，只低垂着头昏昏沉沉任他们上下其手后，男人们终于放下心里那块石头，朝着半梦半醒的精灵伸出了罪恶的双手。  
盔甲落在石制地面上的声音清脆，传到精灵耳朵里也只是让他眉头皱了一下——他根本睁不开眼睛，从胸口到腰腹再到脚踝，仿佛有数不清的手掌在抚摸着他——他身上连自己都不清楚的敏感点被这些手一点点开发出来，在手指们掠过他乳尖和腰侧，再游走到大腿根上的软肉时，被酒精侵蚀了思绪的精灵终于忍不住发出一声呜咽。  
那声音又细又软，像乳猫叫春，虽然大部分的原因是因为泽菲兰嘴间卡住的绳结，但是当男人们听到这声软糯的叫声时，他们不约而同地倒吸一口冷气，在精灵身上游走的手掌们加快了速度也加大了力度，试图再一次逼出精灵的叫声。


End file.
